Who are you? And what do you want with me!
by SandieBrody
Summary: One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed... Greg centric! xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Sis

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

I was running...

Running away...

There behind me...

I know it...

My blond hair was flying behind me as I ran...

I could hear them... Smell them...

My heart was pounding in my chest...

It was so dark... I couldn't see...

I can't run much longer...

I want my brother...

I know where he works...

He'll help me for sure...

I regret what I did to them...

I wish they would stop chasing me...

It's good jobs I'm athletic... I am of course 28...

The building he works in is down the road...

ARG! I had to stop...

I turned around...

There was about seven of them...

I closed my eyes... and waited... "Vi kommer til å få deg!"(Translation: We're coming to get you!) Came a gruff voice

Nothing... She was at least expecting something to happen...

I slowly open my eyes...

They were gone...

Thump, Thump My heart was racing... Am I hyperventilating...?

I slid down against the wall...

I was out of breath...

I was tired...

The darkness was comforting...

Comforting...

DARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDA RKDARKDARKDARK

Wake me up inside!

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

DARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDARKDA RKDARKDARKDARK

In Building:

"Listen up, people!" Shouted a voice. "We have a DB outside so I need, Nick and Sara I want you on this case... Thank you!"

"Come on, Nicky!" Sara cheerful voice sang.

"Don't you think it's a little spooky that a DB is literally outside?" He questioned.

"I guess?" She replied, they both walked outside. It was still dark and quite cold. They were wearing thick jackets and gloves.

"Hey David what have you got?" Nick asked.

"Em... Female, Late Twenties... Blonde that's all I've got." He explained.

"Ok let's get this body into Autopsy!" Sara exclaimed.

They loaded the body onto the trolley, but...

LIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHT LIGHTLIGHTLIGHTLIGHT

I saw a white light...

I came closer...

Closer...

CLOSER...

Blurry vision...

Two people... no three people...!

They looked at her as she opened her eyes...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS ICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The CSI's watched in amazement as the DB woke up and stared at them, she took a deep breath and started coughing...

"Hey, what's your name!" Nick asked helping the DB to breath...

"My, my name is Sandie... Sandie Hojem-Sanders!" She replied.

" Hold on, do you know a Greg Sanders!" Sara said in shock.

"Yea, he's my brother!"

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDU NDUNDUNDUN

**So, you like... I bet you do! So just to clarify I don't own CSI or any character except Sandie Hojem-Sanders!**

**PLXS R&R**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Bro

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

_)(_

_"Hey, what's your name!" Nick asked helping the DB to breath..._

_"My, my name is Sandie... Sandie Hojem-Sanders!" She replied._

_" Hold on, do you know a Greg Sanders!" Sara said in shock._

_"Yea, he's my brother!"_

_)(_

Sandie was sitting in the interrogation room by herself reading the results of the DNA test the CSI's did on her and wondered what was going on. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before. She wakes up and there were these people were staring at her 'Creepy' She thought.

DNA Lab:

Greg was so tired from all cases he had been working he decided to close his eyes for a few moments... "Greg, GREG! You need to come with us!" Nick voice shouted desperately. Greg shot into reality, "Wha...What?" He stuttered.

"Come, now Greg!" The Texan shooed the Ex-Lab Tech out of the labs and towards the interrogation room.

Sara stood watching Sandie and when Greg burst through the doors she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to the one-way glass.

"Do you know who this is?" She questioned.

"No, should I?" Greg cluelessly replied.

Nick and Sara looked at each other, Sara entered the room with Sandie and Greg followed.

"Sandie, this is Greg we'll leave you two to talk." Sara said and left the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

"So your Sandie." Greg said surprised.

**"Lenge siden sist Gandie!"** Sandie spoke fluently._ (Translation: Long time no see Gandie!)_

"How do you know me? Greg was confused.

**"Din mor aldri fortalt deg, gjorde hun?"** She replied._ (Translation: Your mother never told you, did she?)_

"What do you know about my mother?" Greg suddenly became very confused and worried.

**"Se på arkene foran deg."** Sandie pointed out. _( Translation: Look at the sheets in front of you.)_

Greg looked at the paper and felt really faint, he grabbed the table and sat down...

**"Nei, nei, nei!"** Greg gasped and couldn't believe his eyes._ (Translation: No, no, no!)_

**"Jeg trenger din hjelp!"** Sandie explained. Greg looked up from the papers._ (Translation: I need your help!)_

**"Hvorfor? Jeg vet ikke engang deg! Du må forklare deg selv. NÅ!"** Greg asked._ (Translation: Why? I don't even know you! You need to explain yourself. NOW!)_

**"Jeg er i fare, når sosial tjeneste sparket meg ut av det systemet jeg kom på feil side av mennesker. De er etter meg, og nå må jeg løpe, løpe og holde den i drift, kom jeg til deg fordi jeg trodde du kunne hjelpe meg!"** Sandie explained sorrowfully._ (Translation: I am in danger, when social service kicked me out of there system I got on the wrong side of people. They are after me, and now I have to run, run and keep on running, I came to you because I thought you could help me!)_

**"Hva om dine venner bak glass? Jeg vedder på at deres lurer på hva vi sier. Hvordan vil de reagere hvis du forteller dem? Skal du hjelpe meg eller ikke?"** Sandie questioned inquiringly. _(Translation: What about your friends behind the glass? I bet their wondering what we are saying. How will they react if you tell them? Are you going to help me or not?)_

**"Jeg vil ikke fortelle dem ennå! Vi må gjøre noen undersøkelser først!"** Greg whispered back. _(Translation: I won't tell them yet! We need to do some research first!)_

Greg gently grabbed Sandie arm and they flew out of the room and past a gob-smacked Nick and Sara, there mouth's were wide open and Greg thought how funny they looked, he carried on and took Sandie to the labs.

When Nick and Sara came to there senses they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I didn't understand a word of what they said." Sara stuttered.

"Well let's find out what they said!" Nick suspiciously said.

"How?" Sara asked confused.

Nick showed her his notepad with words on...

**'i fare', 'hjelpe meg' and 'forteller dem'** _(Translation: 'in danger', 'help me' and 'tell them')_...

**So tell me if you like this story! Sry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! If any of the language is confusing I would be glad to explain! I don't own any CSI's, the only character I own is Sandie Hojem-Sanders.**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Where are you going?

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

)(

_"I didn't understand a word of what they said." Sara stuttered._

_"Well let's find out what they said!" Nick suspiciously said._

_"How?" Sara asked confused._

_Nick showed her his notepad with words on..._

_**'i fare', 'hjelpe meg' and 'forteller dem'** (Translation: 'in danger', 'help me' and 'tell them')..._

)(

Nick and Sara went to find Archie, he was in the A/V lab. They entered in a hurry and Nick slammed the piece of paper in front of Archie, "We need you to translate this into English, please!" Sara asked quickly.

"What language is this?" Archie quizzed.

"It's Norwegian!" Nick stated.

"But..." Archie started.

"Just do it!" Snapped Sara.

"Ok, Ok!" Archie murmured and tapped his keyboard. He brought up a translation software and typed in the Norwegian words, "So this first words you wrote translate to 'in danger' and this second words are 'help me' and the last words are 'tell them'."

Nick looked at Sara and Sara looked at Nick. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, Greg was keeping secrets from them.

They said goodbye to Archie and headed for the layout room.

"So were guessing that Sandie is the one in trouble and she has come to Greg for help, how did she know where he worked?" Sara explained putting her hands to her head.

"Well if she was in foster care they would have records and it would be hard to find a place like this on a map!" Nick answered.

"Yea, I guess so Sandie has come for help but why?" Sara asked again.

"Well we did find her on the streets so maybe she was chased, but who we may never know!" Nick replied.

"Aha, yea but what I don't get is the last word 'tell them', did they mean us or someone else?" Sara thought out-loud.

"That I don't know but if I was to take a good guess I would say... us!" Nick finished with a pause.

"We need to get answers, so lets see if we can find Greg and his so-called-sister of his!" Sara sarcastically retorted as if she was disgusted by the fact.

'She's just jealous' Nick laughed to himself.

They wandered around the labs trying to find Greg and Sandie but couldn't find them. They instead found Grissom, "Hey Gris have you seen Greg with a blonde gal?" Nick shouted over to him. Grissom walked over to them, "Yes, Greg was heading towards the car park with some girl a few minutes ago." Grissom explained, Nick and Sara walked past him and he asked, "Who was she?"

Nick and Sara hurried round the corner and Nick shouted back, "The blonde girl is his sister!"

"But I thought he was an only child!" Grissom shouted back but Nick and Sara were gone.

)(

Nick ran into the car park closely followed by Sara. "Greg, GREG!" Nick shouted and his voice echoed throughout the car park. A Hummer H2 screeched away besides them and they ran through the dim car park.

They didn't make it in time and the Hummer was gone...

"Damn!" Nick crossly stamped his foot on the floor.

Sara pulled out her phone and dialed Greg's number, he picked up almost instantly.

"Yea what up?" Came Greg's cheerful voice.

"Where the HELL are you!" Sara screamed down the phone.

" **Er at det brune håret kvinne som kom inn i avhørsrommet?**"Came a hushed voice. (_Translation: Is that the brown-haired woman who came into the interrogation room?_)

"**Hysj, hva skal jeg si til henne?**" Greg whispered. (_Translation: Shh, what shall I tell her?_)

"Excuse me, I'm still waiting for an answer!" Sara sarcastically said impatiently.

"**Heng opp, hun bare være nyskjerrig! Hun trenger ikke å vite hvor vi skal, vil hun bare følge oss andre!** "Sandie hissed. (_Translation: Hang up, she's just being nosey! She doesn't need to know where we are going, she'll just follow us else!")_

"**Dette føles ikke riktig skjønt! Vi skal fortelle dem, kanskje de kan hjelpe oss! **" Greg frantically hushed. (_Translation: This doesn't feel right though! We should tell them, maybe they can help us!"_)

"**NEI! Vil du bare kjøre, vil vi finne dem, og jeg vil være fri SO DRIVE!**" Shouted Sandie. (_Translation: NO! Will you just drive, we will find them and I'll be free SO DRIVE!"_)

"Fine, Sara I'm going to have to call you back, bye!" Greg hung up.

Nick stood waiting next to Sara and asked, "What did he say?"

"Well at least we know he had Sandie with him, she was talking mumble jumble to him, all I understood was 'So Drive'" She explained.

"I guess we will have to track them using GPS." Nick said disappointed and they both moped back inside.

)(

**So what you think? The next chapter will be from Greg's P.O.V and you'll find out where there going and stuff! So I thought using Norwegian would be an interesting mix! If anyone is confused please let me know! If not, still I would like suggestion but I don't take kindly to constructive criticism! And Thank you to everyone who has already read this story and enjoyed it!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Kyle

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

_)(_

_Nick stood waiting next to Sara and asked, "What did he say?"_

_"Well at least we know he had Sandie with him, she was talking mumble jumble to him, all I understood was 'So Drive'" She explained._

_"I guess we will have to track them using GPS." Nick said disappointed and they both moped back inside._

_)(_

Greg and Sandie's P.O.V:

As soon as Greg left the interrogation room and had looked and the confused Nick and Sara, he took Sandie towards the labs. He rushed through everyone while still holding on to Sandie.

He went into his old DNA lab and told Sandie to stay! He quickly whipped over the Archie and asked if he could borrow his multi-purpose laptop. Greg turned around and could see Nick and Sara coming so he told Archie not to say anything to them before jogging back to his old lab and plugged the laptop in.

"So I'm going to rewind the CCTV tapes to late last night so we can have a look where you came from!" Greg explained while looking over his shoulder.

The footage came up and Greg watched as Sandie came into view with many people behind her, "That them, the people who were chasing me!" She pointed out.

"So looks like you came from the east so if we..." He said while switching to traffic cams, "bring up this camera we can see where you came from, from here!" He explained again while fiddling with the keyboard. After a few minutes of changing cameras they found were it all began. "Look! There's a van and it looks like they were waiting..." Greg paused, "for you." He turned to look at Sandie and quickly searched the license plate.

"So it looks like the van is in some abandoned building east of Las Vegas!" Sandie exclaimed. She close the laptop and playfully pulled Greg away. He cautiously looked over the Nick and Sara, they were talking to Archie. Greg took Sandie to the car park were he signed out a vehicle and they both jumped in. As soon as Sandie had closed the door he inserted the keys into the ignition and turned them, he then reversed them out but when he turned his head around the avoid hitting another car he noticed Nick and Sara standing in the middle of the rows of cars and it looked like they were shouting his name. Greg had no time to ask why they needed him so instead he slammed his foot on the accelerator and they screeched out.

After many minutes Greg phone started ringing and he answered it, "Yea what up?" He said and knew what was coming next!

"Where the HELL are you!" Sara screamed down the phone, Greg pulled his phone away from his ear, as it was very loud.

" **Er at det brune håret kvinne som kom inn i avhørsrommet?**" Sandie asked Greg who knew that was going to wind Sara up even more! (_Translation: Is that the brown-haired woman who came into the interrogation room?)_

**"Hysj, hva skal jeg si til henne?" **Greg asked hoping Sandie would know as if he was to tell Sara something she would probably get suspicious. (_Translation: Shh, what shall I tell her?_)

"Excuse me, I'm still waiting for an answer!" Sara sarcastic voice spoke and Greg flapped his arms as if to say hurry up to Sandie.

"**Heng opp, hun bare være nyskjerrig! Hun trenger ikke å vite hvor vi skal, vil hun bare følge oss andre!** "Sandie hissed, as she couldn't think of anything under-pressure. (_Translation: Hang up, she's just being nosey! She doesn't need to know where we are going, she'll just follow us else!")_

"_**Dette føles ikke riktig skjønt! Vi skal fortelle dem, kanskje de kan hjelpe oss! **_"Greg frantically hushed trying also to drive at the same time_. (__Translation: This doesn't feel right though! We should tell them, maybe they can help us!"_)

"_**NEI! Vil du bare kjøre, vil vi finne dem, og jeg vil være fri SO DRIVE!**_"Shouted Sandie as she was getting impatient_. (__Translation: NO! Will you just drive, we will find them and I'll be free SO DRIVE!"_)

"Fine, Sara I'm going to have to call you back, bye!" Greg hung up, placed his phone on the car floor and concentrated on driving. For the next 15 minute they drove in silence, "Why do you always speak in Norwegian around my friends?" Greg quizzed not even looking at Sandie.

"I just don't like them knowing what I want to say to you!" She retorted turning to look of out the window, "It just feels like I am talking just to you Gandie and that's the way I like!" She snapped back.

Greg carried on driving until they reached the building in which the van was in. Greg stopped the Hummer and turned to look at Sandie, "Sandie, we are here to look around and if you see anyone run and hide, O.K so stick with me and be my shadow!" He explained before exiting the truck. Sandie sighed and followed.

Greg slowly opened the creaky double doors leading in the building and he drew his gun just in case. They cautiously tip-toed down the small corridor and Greg entered a big-ish room, he quickly scanned the room and couldn't see anything abnormal. There in the middle was the black van they saw on the CCTV.

Sandie walked around the van looking it up and down.

_Flashback_

_I was running..._

_Running away..._

_There behind me..._

_I know it..._

_My blond hair was flying behind me as I ran..._

_I could hear them... Smell them..._

_My heart was pounding in my chest..._

_It was so dark... I couldn't see..._

_Flashback_

"SANDIE, snap out of it!" Greg calmly snapped and continued to search the van.

They spent the next 10 minutes surveying the room neither of them noticed people entering and surrounding them.

"**Ikke flytt eller vi skyter! Legg hendene opp og gå sakte mot meg!**" Boomed a voice from the other side of the van. (_Translation: Don't move or we'll shoot! Put your hands up and walk slowly towards me!)_

Greg slowly raised his hands up and walk around the van, Sandie did the same. The same people who had chased Sandie were the same people in front of them.

"**Hvem er du?**" The leader questioned pointing a shotgun at them both.

"**Kyle Jeg kan ikke tro det var deg! Du jaget meg gjennom Las Vegas, jeg fortalte deg at vi var ferdig! Jeg har ingen krangle med deg mer!**" Sandie pleaded. (_Translation: Kyle I can't believe it was you! You chased me through Las Vegas, I told you we were done! I have no quarrel with you anymore!_)

"Wait! You know this person, you said you were in danger! I thought it was something catastrophic!" Greg confusedly exclaimed.

"**Aww du bort fra oss bare for å være med ... ham!**" Kyle mocked. (_Translation: Aww You away from us just to be with... him!_)

"**Du er tykkere enn jeg trodde, han er min bror!**" Sandie retorted in disgrace. (_Translation: You are thicker than I thought, he's my brother!)_

"**Jeg kan fortsatt ikke tro at du rømte fra vår frihet til å være med en amerikaner!**" Kyle exclaimed. (_Translation: I still can't believe you escaped from our freedom to be with an american!)_

Greg began to laugh to himself and muttered to Kyle, "_**Tror du jeg er en amerikaner, tror du jeg er bare din fiende, har det mot Sandie?**" _Kyle was shocked by this and took a step back. (_Translation: You think I'm just an american, you think I'm just your enemy, what have against Sandie?_)

"**Greg, jeg beklager, men da jeg forlot sosial tjeneste jeg hadde ingen hvor du skal gå, jeg bo med Kyle for en stund, men det jeg virkelig ønsker var et liv så jeg igjen å finne deg!**" Sandie explained with her head drooping. (_Translation: Greg, I'm sorry but when I left social service I had no-where to go, I stay with Kyle for a while but what I really want was a life so I left to find you!_)

Greg was shocked at this and turn away from Sandie. "**Han arbeider med politiet, og vi trenger henne, så ta dem begge og legg dem i van, vi drar!**" Kyle ordered and his friend did as they were told. (_Translation: He works with the police and we need her so take them both and load them in the van, we're leaving!)_

Both of them were roughly ushered into the van and tightly tied down for good measures. Greg watched as Kyle pulled out a pen and piece of paper, he wrote 'Hvis du vil at CSI og hans søster tilbake så gi oss 100 000 kroner, slik at vi kan ha en skikkelig liv!' (_Translation: If you want your CSI and his sister back then give us 100,000 kroners so we can have a proper life!_) Greg had no idea how his friends where going to know what that meant but they'll work it out... he hoped!

**So that is the end of Chapter 4, hope u like! If anyone is confused don't hesitate to ask! If anyone has ideas I'll be glad to hear them! I'm sorry in advance if my Norwegian is wrong but it is from Google Translate as I don't know much yet!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. Kidnapped but by who? They don't know!

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

_)(_

_Greg was shocked at this and turn away from Sandie. "**Han arbeider med politiet, og vi trenger henne, så ta dem begge og legg dem i van, vi drar!**" Kyle ordered and his friend did as they were told. (Translation: He works with the police and we need her so take them both and load them in the van, we're leaving!)_

_Both of them were roughly ushered into the van and tightly tied down for good measures. Greg watched as Kyle pulled out a pen and piece of paper, he wrote 'Hvis du vil at CSI og hans søster tilbake så gi oss 100 000 kroner, slik at vi kan ha en skikkelig liv!' (Translation: If you want your CSI and his sister back then give us 100,000 kroners so we can have a proper life!) Greg had no idea how his friends where going to know what that meant but they'll work it out... he hoped!_

_)(_

Nick and Sara's P.O.V:

"Yo! Archie, sorry to bother you, but can you track a Hummer H2 from our garage"

"Okay Nick it's..." Archie started and his computer screen lit up with data.

"Hurry up Arch!" Nick moaned impatiently.

"O.K, O.K I'm sorry it's taking so long but... "*Ping*" Bingo! It's outside some building near the outskirts of Las Vegas, there..." Archie pointed on a map on the screen.

"Thank You Archie, you've been a great help" Sara said before she and Nick left to their car.

Nick slid into the drivers seat and started the engine when Sara jumped into the passengers seat.

The car revved out into the busy Las Vegas street with all the bright lights and noisy casinos.

Sara stared into space wondering what the hell Greg was doing! She sighed.

Nick picked up his phone and called Brass, "Brass, yeah it's Nick, can you meet us at a building, east of Las vegas!"

"Yes, sure!" Brass replied down the phone before they disconnected.

It didn't take them long to reach the building and when they did Brass was there waiting next to the Hummer H2.

"So we didn't want to storm it yet until you came. Are you ready?" He asked.

Nick and Sara nodded and drew their weapons and all of them including some LVPD officers.

They spread out and Nick, Brass and Sara went to the huge double doors and after a few moments Brass shouted, "LVPD!"

Nothing...

The three of them burst in and swept the corridor with their guns, nothing...

They carried on, nothing...

But when they reached the room in the middle of the building, a huge shock met them...

The dust on the floor was hugely disturbed and black tire marks indicated a speedy getaway.

Greg and Sandie were hear, but where were they now?

Nick went to the middle of the room and noticed a piece of paper just lying there, 'Hvis du vil at CSI og hans søster tilbake så gi oss 100 000 kroner, slik at vi kan ha en skikkelig liv!'

"Oh Great more Norwegian!" Nick growled and used all of his will power, not to rip it up. When he had calmed down Nick took a photo of the note and sent it to Archie to translate.

Sara had gone to the car to pick up the cameras to take photos of the tire treads.

After about 10 minutes all the evidence came back.

"Oh no!" Nick moaned and Sara look up.

"Whatssup?" She asked.

"I've just got the translation back, look" He threshed the phone in her face, it read '_If you want your CSI and his sister back then give us 100,000 kroners so we can have a proper life!'_

_"Dritt!" _Nick swore, something Greg had taught him.

Sara was close to tears and they realized Greg and Sandie had been kidnapped, but by who?

**I hope you can guess what Dritt means! LOL, anyway the story will carry on for the next chapter and you'll get to find out what has happened to Greg and Sandie!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. Meet Morgan Brody

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

The van shuddered as it travelled over the road, Greg shifted his hands but they were tied tightly.

Sandie sat next to him, "Greg?"

"What!" he snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you this to start with"

"S'ok"

*Silence*

Later on:

"**Kom deg ut!**" The door swung open and Kyle snapped his fingers. (_Translation: Get out!)_

"**Hva vil du gjøre hvis vi ikke gjør det!**" Sandie snapped. (_Translation:_ _What will you do if we don't!)_

Kyle stared angrily at Sandie and she got the messge.

They were in some building, the walls were grey and they were shoved into a tight room with bars on the windows and a complex lock, inside was a blond female who was sitting crossed legged on the floor.

Sandie and Greg were roughly thrown into the room and with a slam it was shut.

The pair of them stood against the wall and looked at the women in front of them, "Who are you?" Greg asked calmly.

The women looked up, "My… my name… name is…"

Sandie suddenly realized who it was, "I remember you, and you were with Kyle when I was!"

The women smiled, "I remember…. You! My name is Morgan… Morgan Brody"

Greg shuffled over to Morgan, "Your cold" he said noticing.

Sandie thought how cute they looked even though they had just met her.

"I wish my dad was here, but I haven't seen him in a while" Morgan whispered.

Greg felt sorry for her….

He was about to comfort her when the door flung open and Kyle strutted in, "**Kom, Sandie vi trenger deg!**" (_Translation: Come Sandie we need you!_)

Sandie didn't move, "**Jeg drar ingen steder uten Gandie og jeg skal ikke noe sted ... med ... deg!**" She snarled at him and Greg put his hand out onto her shoulder. (_Translation: I'm not going anywhere without Gandie and I'm not going anywhere... with... you!_)

Kyle stepped forward and Sandie stepped back, he growled at her and painful memories returned to her…

She remembered why she had left him…

All those times he control her…

And now he was back…

Her living nightmare…

)(

**Fin, for now!**

**Recap: Greg and Sandie (his sister, who Greg's mother gave away when she was born) have been 'kidnapped' by Kyle, the person who looked after Sandie when she in Norway and had left social services. She left him 'cause he was controlling her and 'cause she didn't love him the way he loved her. They have just met Morgan (she's not a CSI in this story).**

**I Know it's short but need more time to think of next chapter!**

**Sorry bout the Norwegian but I think it's different ;)**

**Thank you for reviewing, it's nice to hear ideas!**

**Carry on R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	7. Kidnapped Officially

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**One of the CSI's has a surprise when a family secret is revealed...**

Sandie was roughly dragged out of the room and separated from Greg

She put up a massive fight but Kyle overpowered her easily

He clasped his hand on her shoulder and led her to another room

This room had a chair in the middle with leather straps attached on the arms

"**Nei… Nei!" **Sandie moaned and tried to twist out of his grip but he wasn't having any of it.

He managed to get her to sit in the chair and after many minutes of persistent struggling Kyle had finally got Sandie strapped down

"**Jeg har aldri du var dette sprelsk!**" Kyle cackled standing in front of her bending down to look at her eye-to-eye. (_Translation: I never you were this feisty!_)

Sandie felt powerless and pressured from Kyle

"Now why would I want to talk to you if you've tied me down?" Sandie looked up and almost snarled at him.

Kyle looked disgusted, "**Hvorfor snakker du engelsk? Husker du ikke vår tid hjemme?**" (_Translation: Why do you speak English? Don't you remember our time at home?_)

"I ran away from home, to get away from you… you treated me like your slave and I was sick of it… SICK OF IT, so I decided to find my brother, is that so bad!" She spat at him.

"**Jeg behandlet deg så godt jeg kunne ... vi levde som en gruppe på gaten, jeg mener hva faen jeg så etter at du det beste jeg kunne!**" Kyle raised his voice at the end and crept forwards closer to Sandie's face. (_Translation: I treated you the best I could... we lived as a group on the street, I mean what the hell I LOOKED AFTER YOU THE BEST I COULD!_)

"YOU ABUSED ME AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED… I COULDN'T STOP THE NIGHTMARES!" Sandie screamed at him and her anger made her exhausted and she bent over, breathing heavily.

"**Hysj nå ... Jeg kommer til å gi deg enda en sjanse ... Hvis du godtar å bli med meg hjem igjen, vil jeg la din bror og ... OG den andre jenta!**" Kyle smiled and waited for her response. (_Translation:_ _Hush now ... I'm going to give you one more chance ... If you agree to come home with me again, I'll let your brother and ... AND the other girl) _

Sandie thought for a brief moment, "And what if I say no?" She slowly asked reaching her neck up towards his face, getting closer with each word.

Kyle gave her a sickly smile, "**Så alt jeg kan si er ... du vil være offisiell ... kidnappet**" Sandie gasped at the thought. (_Translation: Then all I can say is... you'll be official... kidnapped_)

Sandie dare not say anything and she thought carefully, if she agreed she would have to relive her worst fears but if she declined they would still be mistreated and she knew it…

She knew she had one choice…

One choice…

Kyle…

Or

Gandie…

She looked at Kyle, "**ALDRI**"

He slapped her…

Sandie's face stung but she didn't care; she was determined to have a proper life…

"**Du har har din siste sjanse, nå ... din ... gruven**" He turned around and laughed. (_Translation: You've have your final chance, now... your... mine_)

The fun was about to start…

)(

**So...**

**I'm pleased to say I am happy to see lots of people have read it and it has encouraged me to carry on!**

**Quick Update: Kyle can understand English but he prefers to speak Norwegian!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	8. Authors Note

**Who are you? And what do you want with me!**

**After careful consideration I have decided to temporary discontinue this story due to the fact I have basically run out of ideas or not enough reviews (you were warned) or both!**

**Maybe if I suddenly get lots of screaming fans begging for more, I may begin again**

**I have thought greatly about this and I think it's the best option at the moment**

**See you (if I carry it on)**


End file.
